Highschool Boys and Band
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang tiga kawanan yang ingin mengikuti audisi Band/"TADAKUNI! YOSHITAKE! KITA HARUS IKUT LOMBA INI!" "Huh? Malas, aku kan harus kerja sambilan. Lagipula—" Tadakuni tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dirinya merasakan aura mencekam di balik badan Hidenori/Review please!


Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou bukan milik saya!

Warning : Typo(s), humor garing, gak jelas, EYD, dll.

Rated : K

** Highschool Boys and Band**

Hari ini seperti biasa tiga sekawan setengah 'waras' itu tengah berkumpul di belakang sekolah –menunggu salah satu temannya dari perpustakaan-. Lalu remaja SMA yang memiliki rambut pirang tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah poster audisi, dengan wajah ingin tahunya –polos dan bodoh- ia meneliti setiap jengkal dari gambar dan tulisan dari poster tersebut hingga alisnya terangkat.

"Audisi band?" Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

Satu temannya yang ada dipinggirnya ikut memperhatikan poster itu dan melihat jumlah uang yang tertera di sana. "Wow hadiahnya gede banget! Bisa buat beli keripik kentang satu ton! Keren!" Seru temannya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Tadakuni! Yoshitake! Kalian sedang apa?" Teman yang mereka berdua tunggu kini sudah menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Hidenori coba kau lihat ini!" Titah remaja pirang seraya menunjuk poster tersebut dengan telunjuknya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hidenori berjalan mendekat dan mengamati poster tersebut, ketika matanya melihat jumlah uang bagi pemenang kacamatanya langsung berkilat dan ber-background 'cring'.

"TADAKUNI! YOSHITAKE! KITA HARUS IKUT LOMBA INI!"

"Huh? Malas, aku kan harus kerja sambilan. Lagipula—" Tadakuni tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dirinya merasakan aura mencekam di balik badan Hidenori, remaja berambut hitam tersebut meneguk ludah saat ia melihat sosok Hidenori yang sudah dihiasi aura hitam dan wajahnya pun kini tertutup oleh kabut hitam hingga kacamatanya saja yang bisa dilihat. Ugh, kok jadi mirip hantu.

Tadakuni dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke arah Yoshitake yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku setuju. Kelihatannya itu sangat menyenangkan." Katanya datar berbalik dengan kata-katanya yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan semangat.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Tadakuni menuruti kemauan dari sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut, lagi pula ditolak pun tidak bisa, jadi Tadakuni hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas panjang saat dirinya melihat kehebohan Yoshitake dan Hidenori di depannya.

"Kita pasti menang!" Sahut Hidenori sambil mengacungkan lengannya.

"YA!" Jawab Yoshitake semangat.

"Kita pasti jadi terkenal!"

"YA!"

"Dengan terkenal kita pasti bisa bantu Tadakuni buat dapetin cewek!"

"YA!"

Tadakuni menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat pandangan semua orang yang lewat melirik –dan juga berbisik- ke arah mereka bertiga termasuk Yoshitake dan Hidenori yang sibuk tertawa dan semangat gak jelas seperti biasa. Hari-hari merepotkan pun dimulai. Tadakuni berpikir, apakah ia bisa mengikuti lomba ini, dia kan...

Eh kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hidenori maksudnya apa?

* * *

Sepulang sekolah tiga kawanan itu bersama-sama pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk meminjam alat musik, ketika Hidenori membuka pintu ruangan, yang ada di sana hanyalah sang ketua OSIS yang pekerjaannya hanya bisa bermain _game_.

"Yo! Anggota lain sedang aku suruh untuk membantu Ringo-_chan_ untuk berbelanja, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Cengirnya dengan senyuman 'bling-bling' dan aura hangat.

"Kami hanya mau pinjam alat musik." Yoshitake nyelonong masuk dan duduk di kursi seraya meminum teh dengan gaya bangsawan Inggris. Tadakuni _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Yoshitake yang aneh luar biasa bin lebay itu.

Sang ketua OSIS yang tidak diketahui namanya itu kembali tersenyum manis. "Oh itu, kalian bisa bawa di ruang musik. Jarang ada yang pakai kok."

"Oh terima kasih." Tadakuni sedikit membungkuk dan terseyum canggung melihat aura terang dari sang ketua OSIS, dan ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "OI HIDENORI! YOSHITAKE! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MINUM TEH DI SANA DENGAN GAYA LEBAY BEGITU!" Teriaknya, ia juga sedikit heran sejak kapan Hidenori ada di sana dan berbincang layaknya dua –tiga- bangsawan ala Inggris. Mereka memang aneh.

"Yo! Maafkan kami Tadakuni, kami lapar." Kata Hidenori seraya membawa tiga potong kue di tangannya, begitu pula menghela napas berat.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke ruangan musik dan membuka kuncinya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum manis dan manis sekali saat melihat keadaan ruangan itu. Kotor, barang pecah, sampah, komik, laba-laba, majalah, baju bekas, semuanya ada di sana.

"APA-APAAN INI RUANGANNYA KOTOR BANGET!"

"Kayak gudang!"

"SEPERTI KAPAL PECAH!"

"Bagaimana kapal bisa pecah?" Tanya Yoshitake melirik Hidenori yang jadi diam.

Remaja kacamata itu mengambil posisi berpikir dan menepuk pelan bahu Yoshitake. "Begini ya jadi ceritanya ada sebuah kapal di samudra antartika yang bla...bla...bla..."

Remaja pirang itu mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan pandangan ingin tahunya, Tadakuni yang memaklumi terpaksa diam dan ikut mendengarkan, lima belas menit berlalu cerita Hidenori tak kunjung selesai. Mereka berdua kini telah berlinangan air mata buaya karena terbawa cerita yang gak jelas –menurut Tadakuni- itu.

Kesal, Tadakuni pun menggeram. "MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN SEPERTI ITU! NIAT LATIHAN GAK!"

"Oh iya, kami lupa." Ujar Hidenori dengan polosnya.

Dengan terpaksa mereka pun membersihkan ruangan itu sampai matahari hampir tenggelam, peluh mereka bercucuran karena kelelahan. Mereka terkulai lemas di atas lantai sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Yoshitake main drum dan Tadakuni main keyboard." Kata Hidenori pelan. "Biar aku yang nyanyi." Tambahnya.

Tadakuni menutup matanya rapat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain keyboard, drum atau gitar, kalau dia bilang sekarang sudah terlambat, bagaimana ini? Kemarin dirinya sudah berusaha untuk belajar kilat dan masih tidak bisa.

"_Yosh_! Kita mulai latihannya!" Titah Hidenori seraya berjalan menuju letak di mana gitar berada.

Yoshitake sudah siap dengan drumnya, Hidenori sudah siap dengan gitarnya dan Tadakuni telah menghadap keyboard.

"Bagaimana lagunya?" Tanya Yoshitake yang entah kenapa mulai berkeringat hebat. '_Anjrit gue kagak bisa main yang beginian!_' batinnya.

"Itu di depanmu udah ada lirik sama notnya." Jawab Tadakuni sekenanya. '_Busyet gimana cara mainnya!_'

"Baik satu, dua, tiga, mulai..." Aba Hidenori.

Hening...

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Hidenori seraya menoleh ke arah dua temannya.

"Maafkan aku Hidenori! Yoshitake! Sebenarnya aku gak bisa main keyboard. Maafkan aku!" Ucap Tadakuni sambil sembah sujud di lantai dengan raut penuh penyesalan yang luar biasa.

Hening lagi...

"Aku juga gak bisa main drum kok." Kata Yoshitake polos sambil memainkan stick drumnya.

"Apa boleh buat aku juga tidak bisa bermain gitar, jadi semuanya impas. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Hidenori seraya menyimpan gitar dengan wajah datar.

Tadakuni membatu seketika, sia-sia donk dirinya belajar mati-matian kemarin dan membersihkan ruangan ini dan jangan lupa soal permintaan maafnya yang berlebihan.

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL HAH! MATI KALIAAN! GAAAH!" Teriak Tadakuni kemudian menerjang ke dua temannya yang menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

"KABUUR!"

* * *

Dan akhirnya mereka malah saling kejar sampai malam tiba. Setelah itu mereka terjatuh di jalanan yang sepi karena kelelahan.

Kebetulan sekali ada mobil mewah yang lewat. "Kasian sekali mereka, ini kuberi makanan." Katanya orang asing dalam mobil itu sambil memberikan tiga kotak makanan.

"ITU MAKANAN KUCING KAMPRET!" Teriak ketiganya kompak.

Owari

Thanks for reading, Kyuu tahu fic ini aneh banget tapi bersediakan Anda sekalian memberi saran, kritik dll di kotak review?


End file.
